Downtown
Downtown, known as in Japan, is an area from Kattelox Island in Mega Man Legends. This is the central area of the island's city, having access to Apple Market in the south, City Hall in the north, Uptown in the west, Old City in the east, and the Underground Ruins via a manhole. Mega Man Volnutt and Roll Caskett need a Citizen's Card to enter Downtown, only having access to Apple Market until the cards are finished. After Mega Man helps a Junk Shop owner in the Underground Ruins, their Citizen's Card are finished and, by Roll's request, Mega Man enters the city to see how Barrell Caskett is doing, and sees Tron Bonne for the first time in Downtown, which was being evacuated due to a warning that air pirates may soon attack. After checking Barrell in City Hall, Mega Man sees Tron Bonne being pursued by the dog Paprika and helps her. After returning to Roll, they see the start of the pirate attack. Worried with Barrell, Roll tries to go to City Hall, but Mega Man tells her to leave it to him due to the danger. The path to City Hall is locked, and three Servbots piloting Blumebears guarding the path are with the key. After taking the key from one of them, Mega Man faces Tron, who is piloting the Ferdinand. After her defeat, Mega Man can enter the City Hall. Downtown can be damaged by Ferdinand's attacks. If that happens, Mega Man can talk with Amelia to assist in the repairs by making donations. After MegaMan Juno is defeated, Mega Man can enter Downtown one last time to say farewell to the citizens, which include Wily, the KTOX TV reporter, the Museum Curator, and Ira. Downtown is also part of the Inspector's missions and the Kattelox TV race minigame. Buildings Houses Downtown is mainly a residential area with several houses, having five red houses, three white houses, four green houses, three yellow houses, three small blue houses and five small orange houses. Three of them are the home of Jim, Osh, and Bensley, and two of them are empty. Library The is the largest building in Downtown, designed like an open book. Books Stripe Burger Stripe Burger is a shop that will be opened by Servbots near the library after completing the bank robbery mission and returning the money. Others Downtown has four bus stops, with a bus periodically being seen passing by the streets and stopping at the points. There are also two drink vending machines, located in the southwest and northeast of the area. After accessing the panel inside the Main Gate, the entrance to one of the three Sub-Cities will appear in Downtown. Items *10 Zenny - Inside a trash can in the southeast. *Broken Motor - Inside a trash can in the east area. *Blumebear Parts - Found inside a trash can in the northwest after saving City Hall. Gallery MML Downtown Main Street.png|Main street concept art MML Downtown Cityscape.png|Cityscape concept art MML Downtown Cityscape B.png|Cityscape concept art MML Downtown houses concept.png|Concept art of the houses MML Downtown house interior concept.png|House interior concept art MML Downtown Library concept.png|Library concept art MML Receptionist concept.png|Library receptionist concept MMLDowntownManhole.png|Manhole Category:Kattelox Island